inkagames_saw_games_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickeloneon Saw Game
Nickelodeon Saw Game Plot The evil Pigsaw has kidnapped Nickelodeon! Help Nickelodeon escape them! Trailer/Transcript Location: Nickelodeon Studios, USA *Spongebob: Woah, this fun in studio *Lincoln Loud: Get inside *Ryder: What is this a card? *Looking at the card face of Pigsaw *Ryder: What a fake card? It is not king of cards *Ryder: Let's go *Trapped into a cage *30 minutes later *Spongebob: What am I? *Pigsaw: Hello Lincoln Loud, Spongebob, Patrick Star, Timmy Turner, Raphael, Angelica Pickles, Ryder, Danny Phantom & Wally the Trollman *Answer 1: Ryder: Pigsaw in Nickelodeon Studios? *Ryder: Pigsaw in Nickelodeon Studios? *Pigsaw: Yes *Answer 2: Lincoln Loud: Pigsaw fake card *Lincoln Loud: Pigsaw fake card *Pigsaw: Changed into a card *Answer 3: Spongebob: What do you want? *Spongebob: What do you want? *Pigsaw: I Want to play a game *Patrick Star: What kind of game? *Pigsaw: If you want to defeat evil villains *Raphael: That's what you get him escape *Pigsaw: If you want to all escape *Pigsaw: If you play the game to win the game *Pigsaw: WIN OR LOSE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE! *Spongebob: Let them escape! *Title card Characters Heroes: Lincoln Loud, Spongebob, Patrick star, Timmy Turner, Rapahel, Angelica Pickles, Ryder, Danny Phantom, Wally the Trollman. Lincoln Loud Villains Part: Hank & Hawk & Principal Huggins Lincoln Loud Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Clyde McBride, Howard and Harold McBride and Roonie Anne Santiago Spongebob Villains Part: Plankton, Flying Dutchman, DoodleBob, Abrasive Spongebob & BlackJack Squarepants Spongebob Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy & Pearl Krabs Patrick Star Villains Part: Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Robot Plankton, Karen Plankton & Cyclops (Spongebob Movie) Patrick Star Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Gary the Snail, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster & Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Timmy Turner Villains Part: Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Dark Laser, Foop & The Destructinator Timmy Turner Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Mr. Turner & Mrs. Turner Rapahel Villains Part: Shredder, Bepop, Rocksteady, Kavaxas & Krang Rapahel Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello & April O'Neil Angelica Pickles Villains Part: Coco LaBouche, Jean LaClaude & Fluffy Angelica Pickles Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Chuckie Finster, Tommy Pickles & Lillian DeVille Ryder Villains Part: The Copycat, Mayor Humdinger, Harold Humdinger, Sweetie & Kitten Catastrophe Crew Ryder Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Cap'n Turbot, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Everest, Robo-Dog & Tracker Danny Phantom Villains Part: Dark Danny, Ember McLain, Vlad Plasmius, Pariah Dark & Desiree Danny Phantom Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Tucker Foley & Sam Manson Wally Trollman Villain Part: Victor the Villain Wally Trollman Others Part: Inkagames Winner & Bobgoblin Deaths/Defeat Lincoln Loud Deaths/Defeat Part * Hank & Hawk - Trapped by a net * Principal Huggins - Help inkagames winner fell a skateboard Spongebob Deaths/Defeat Part * Plankton - killing an insecticide * Flying Dutchman - Burning * DoodleBob - Help inkagames winner trapped by a hole * Abrasive Squarepants - Help Sandy sucker-punched * BlackJack Squarepants - Sucker-punched ￼Patrick Star Deaths/Defeat Part * Man Ray - shot a laser gun * Dirty Bubble - stab by a bubble * Robot Plankton - hitting stones * Karen Plankton - Electrocution by a wires * Cyclops - Trapped by a hole Timmy Turner Deaths/Defeat Part * Denzel Crocker - Kick and trapped in a locker * Vicky - Hit a pan * Dark Laser - Stabbed by a lightsaber * Foop - Help Poof plunged into a lava * The Destrcutinator - Stabbed by a laser torch Raphael Deaths/Defeat Part * ￼Shredder - Stabbed by a sword * Bebop - Stabbed by a laser torch * Rocksteady - Throw potion grey * Kavaxas - Stung to death by jellyfish * Krang - Electrocution by a wires Angelica Pickles Deaths/Defeat Part * Coco LaBouche - Head shot arrested * Jean LaClaude - ￼Beaten by piñata bat * Fluffy - ￼Fish poisoning Ryder Deaths/Defeat * The Copycat - Fell a skateboard and trapped by a net * Mayor Humdinger - ￼Trapped by a sack * Harold Humdinger - Tied by a chain * Sweetie - Trapped by a cage * Kitten Catastrophe Crew - Trapped by a cage Danny Phantom Deaths/Defeat Part * Dark Danny - Shot by a laser gun * Ember McLain - Trapped by a hole * Vlad Plasmius - Shot by a laser gun * Pariah Dark - Trapped by a hole * Desiree - Hit by a stone club Wally Trollman Deaths/Defeat Part * ￼Victor the Villain - Kick and sucker-punch Triva * Like Disney XD Saw Game & Cartoon Network Saw Game. * Pigsaw announces at the end the next games: Giancarlo Lo Tito Mao Mao RescueCategory:Rescue yourself Saw Games Category:Adventure games Category:Escape Games